1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to testing devices, and more particularly relates, to a testing device and a testing method employing the same use for testing indicator lights of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), are equipped with different indicator lights, such as a power indicator light and a volume indicator light. Thus, it can be important and necessary to test the qualities of the indicator lights during the assembly process of the portable electronic devices.
However, currently, indicator lights are manually tested one-by-one. The existing method can be inefficient and open to human-error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.